The Jenny Lewis Chronicles Ep 2
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: The raptors are back! And they're nesting in the boiler room at St Maxwell's. Can Jenny and the gang send them back through their anomaly before the school becomes overun.
1. Chapter 1

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 1

5:00 am on a monday morning.

It was an hour before St Maxwell's was due to open, and the caretaker was making his early morning rounds. He had already spent the last half hour giving the corridors a good mop and now, he was on his way down to the boiler room to see if there was anything there that needed seeing to.

As he opened the door and went down the steps, he heard a strange sound. It was a sort of whimsical sound, like a whistling being blown. Cautiously, he went in the direction it was coming from, and soon enough, he traced the source.

It was a large light, but like no light the caretaker had ever seen. It was sort of massed up into a wierd looking ball, and there were all these strange, triangular shards buzzing round it. It was amazing, the caretaker was entranced by it.

In fact, he was so entranced, that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. Nor did he hear the sounds of growling and rattling breathing. But soon enough, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He turend around and screamed at what he saw.

It was a black and white lizard, but it looked more like a bird. It's posture looked a lot like that of a chicken, and parts of its body were covered in short feathers, which were now being raised and rattled like a porcupine will rattle its quills. It had long arms and on each of its two feet, there was an enormous, sickle claw. Its tail was held high and rigid, and its yellow eyes regarded the caretaker with a predatory look. No doubt about it, this was a dinosaur.

The caretaker didn't know what to think of the fact that there was a dinosaur in the boiler room, he didn't have time to. With a hideous snarl, the raptor leapt on him and sank its teeth into his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 2

Harry Stone stirred. Surely what had happened last week hadn't actually happened. Surely it must have been a dream. Then, Yogi Dog, equipped with a shiny new red collar, leapt up onto his bed and reminded him for the fourth time that it had happened. Harry smiled as Yogi Dog trotted up to him and licked his face, he actually was the proud owner of a prehistoric bear dog. He actually had been chased by a pristichampus and a titanoboa last week, there actually were such things as anomalies and he actually did live across the road from Jenny Lewis, former member of the anomaly team.

Suddenly there came a beeping from his digital clock. 7 O'clock, half an hour before school. Quickly, Harry shooed Yogi Dog off the bed and dashed over to his wardrobe to get changed.

* * * * * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry found himself walking down Revenue Street alongside his new best friend, Tracy Bolton. Jenny Lewis waved from her garden as they passed.

"So do you reckon we'll see anything else weird today? Some monster from the future, or even a stegosaurus" said Harry.

"Dunno" replied Tracy, "Like Jenny said, anomalies can appear anywhere, theme parks, hospitals, airports."

"Maybe one will appear in our school" said Harry as they rounded the corner and approached St Maxwell's. "Now wouldn't that be cool?"

Tracy shrugged and walked through the gates. Suddenly she stopped and stared at a large, white cabin just next to the school.

"Where's the caretaker?"

"What?"

"The caretaker" said Tracy, "He's always there at this time of day, collecting his mops and brooms and things."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe he's sick today."

And he walked towards the school. Tracy however, continued to stare at the cabin, but eventually, she followed Harry into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 3

Jenny sat on her couch at home, with her laptop computer on her lap. She was just adding the file that Connor had sent her about titanoboas to her Eocene file. There it was, right next to the pristichampus file.

Suddenly from the safe, there came the sound of beeping, a new anomaly! Jenny went over to the safe and typed in the combination code. The safe door opened and she reached in and grabbed the anomaly detector. She took a good look at the built in GPS and went pale, it was right in the middle of St Maxwells, Tracy and Harry's school.

'Ok, calm down' Jenny told herself, 'Tracy and Harry are both very independent kids, and I can trust them!'

She picked up her phone and started dialing Tracy's phone number, she hoped she wasn't in the middle of a lesson. She was in luck, it was break-time.

"Hi Tracy" said Jenny.

"Oh hi Jenny" replied Tracy, "What's up?"

"Tracy, there's an anomaly in the middle of your school. If you and Harry could just have a quick look around, that would be great."

"OK, Harry will be delighted. Just this morning he said that he wished that an anomaly would open up in our school."

"Thanks Tracy" said Jenny, "Just remember to be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll try to" said Tracy. Then she hung up and went to tell Harry the news.

* * * * * *

The raptor gulped down the last few scraps of meat her pack-mates had managed to tear off the caretaker's body. She was a female, and by her feet in front of her lay a bed of ferns, on top of them lay a clutch of eggs. The raptor pack had come through the anomaly especially for those eggs. They had recently been chased out of their territory by another pack while the dominant female was still pregnant. They needed to find a suitable place for her to lay her eggs, so they had gone looking for one, and found the anomaly.

It was nice and warm in the boiler room, but there was two major problems. The first was that now that she had laid her eggs, the raptor had to stand by them almost all the time. She knew that some of her pack-mates wouldn't hesitate to help themselves to an egg or two, she didn't even completely trust the father of her young.

The second problem was the lack of food. For the most part, the raptors had been living off rats they caught in the boiler room. At one point they had been lucky enough to catch the caretakers cat, and luckier still to catch the caretaker just this morning. He had been a godsend for the raptors, but unfortunately, there was not enough meat on him to go around the whole pack. Some of the raptors had barely eaten since coming through the anomaly.

All the raptors were hungry, but in her present situation the dominant female needed the most food, and she wasn't getting enough. She lifted her head and barked a call to the other raptors. Two of them came running up to her. She growled and grunted a few words in raptor two them. Then they both turned and headed towards the staircase leading to one of the school hallways.

It was time to go hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 4

After school, Tracy and Harry sneaked back in to start looking for the anomaly.

"So where do we start looking?" asked Harry.

"Search me" said Tracy, "Jenny didn't actually say where in the school the anomaly was."

"So what do we do?"

"Split up, that way there's a chance that one of us will be able to find it."

"Uh, no way" said Harry, "Haven't you seen horror movies?"

"Horror movie, Harry" said Tracy, "Horror movie."

And she turned and went down one of the school hallways. Meanwhile, Harry went down another.

* * * * * *

The door of the boiler room shuddered once, then again as once again, something pushed against it. Then it actually opened as the raptor pushed its snout through the opening. For a moment nothing else happened. Suddenly the door flew open as the raptor hurled itself against it.

Now it was out in the hallway. It snarled and sniffed the air for prey, it caught a scent. Human, adolescent male, not far away.

The raptor moved off in the direction the scent was coming from. The boiler room door opened again as a second raptor exited the boiler room. It too sniffed the air, and caught the scent of another young human, this one a female. Then it moved off in the oppposite direction to its partner.

* * * * * *

Harry walked slowly down the hallway. He constantly kept his eyes open, and listened out for anything that might be dangerous.

He didn't hear anything dangerous, but he did hear a faint whistling noise. It was coming from a nearby door, with a sign on it saying 'This way to boiler room walkway". Harry looked around briefly, before pushing gently on the door, opening it and going through.

Unfortunately, he had been a bit too brief in his looking around. The raptor had been watching him from around the corner, being careful so as not to be seen by its prey. But now, there was no need to hide anymore. Its prey was trapped, there was nowhere left for him to run.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 5

Harry walked along the walkway. It was overlooking the boiler room and covered three quarters of the room's perimeter. From up here, Harry could here the growling and grunting sounds made by the creatures below him.

Crouching down so that he wouldn't be seen, Harry peered over the safety bar of the walkway. There was the anomaly, right in the middle of the school boiler room. And directly in front of it...was that a raptor? Harry was so excited, raptors had always been his favourite dinosaurs, ever since he was a little kid. But then he remembered what ferocious hunters they were, and that there was one in his school.

In front of the raptor lay some eggs resting on a bed of ferns. One of the eggs was broken, Harry assumed it had hatched, and that the raptor standing over the eggs was their mother. She was constantly looking around for danger, Harry hoped that she wouldn't see him. Further away from the female, two juvenile raptors battled over a blood-stained apron, the caretaker's apron!

Suddenly, a fourth raptor appeared, carrying a fat rat in its jaws. The female saw it and after a moments pause, went over to it, leaving the eggs unguarded. At that moment, another raptor scurried over to the nest and plucked an egg from it, before running somewhere where the female couldn't see it, but Harry could. Harry watched as the raptor's jaws clamped down over the egg. Yolk and what appeared to be a raptor fetus poured out of the broken shell. The adult raptor ate them both.

Harry was beginning to have thoughts about this when suddenly, he heard a low snarl coming from his left. He turned in that direction to see a fully grown, male raptor, staring straight at him with its teeth bared.

For a monet, niether Harry nor the raptor moved. Then suddenly, the raptor exploded from where it was standing and leapt towards Harry. But Harry had been expecting that and dashed forward just as the raptor landed in the space where its prey had been crouched seconds before. As he exited the room, Harry dashed across the hallway and returned with a chair, which he propped up against the door. Hopefully that would buy him some time until the raptor escaped.

* * * * * *

The dominent female heard the cries of the male raptor on the balcony. She saw how the human boy had so easily escaped, how the raptor had completely missed his target, and how it was now ramming itself against the door in the hope of getting it open.

The dominent female snarled. She knew she couldn't trust her pack mates, but fortunately, this was a perfect oppurtunity to see if the most recent addition to the pack was a good hunter.

As the raptor on the walkway escaped, the dominent female hooted a soft, soothing call, which echoed around the boiler room. For a moment, nothing happened, there was silence apart from the hissing of hot water, and the sound of the juvenile raptors fighting. But suddenly, there came a small, squawking sound. From behind one of the hot water tanks, a baby raptor, featherless and only recently hatched, came out. He walked up to his mother and they shared a brief nuzzle. Then she gave an order and the baby raptor headed towards the staircase to join his father and pack-mate.


	6. Chapter 6

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 6

Tracy sat cross-legged under the cafeteria table, her heart was beating very fast. Earlier, the raptor had chased her through the hallway and had cornered her in the cafeteria. It was now searching the entire room for her, sniffing around to try and recapture her scent. Tracy knew that it was only a matter of time before it found her again.

Tracy realised that now was probably the best time to let Jenny know that there were raptors in the school, the only problem was, if she called her, the raptor would hear her talking and find her. She would have to send a text message and hope that Jenny got it in time. Quickly, she got out her phone and started typing a message.

'Jenny, it's Tracy. There's a raptor in this school, you have to get here right now. Quick!'

She sent it and then took a look around. Now the raptor was at the far end of the cafeteria, looking under one of the tables. The table that Tracy was hiding under was halfway between the raptor and the door. If Tracy was quick she might be able to get there without being noticed. She looked back at the raptor again. It was now heading towards another table, as it stopped to look under it, Tracy made a break for it.

Unfortunately, the raptor heard the sound of her footsteps as she ran. With a hideous snarl, it leapt across the tables with frightening speed. Tracy just reached the door and slammed it shut before the raptor reached it. the raptor hurled itself against the door with great strength but Tracy was just able to keep it shut, but only just.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard a chirping coming from around the corner.

'Harry is that you?' called Tracy hopefully. Alas it wasn't. The baby raptor came around the corner, his wicked little teeth sharp as needles. Tracy was much bigger than him but that did not put him off, after all, raptors had evolved to take down prey much larger than them.

Suddenly there came the sound of footsteps and Harry came running around the corner.

"Tracy, we've gotta get out of here right now!"

'Harry" said Tracy "I'm a little preoccupied here!". She gestured towards the baby raptor and then the raptor which was peering through the window of the cafeteria door. Then the raptor that had been chasing Harry came around the corner. It snarled hungrily when it saw its prey, both it and the baby raptor began to advance towards the children.

There was no way out for Tracy and Harry. Behind them they had one raptor, in front of them there were two. They had no weapons to fight them with, they were well and truly trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 7

Suddenly, the adult raptor in front of them screeched with pain and fell as a gunshot rang out. Tracy and Harry saw Jenny standing in the hallway, her pistol smoking.

"Come on, quick!" she hissed. Tracy and Harry wasted no time in getting there, the baby raptor snapped at Tracy's ankle, but he missed.

Unfortunately, the raptor that they had barricaded in the cafeteria was now free. Paying no attention whatsoever to its injured comrade, it and the baby raptor charged down the hallway after the three humans. Despite having shorter legs and less hunting experience than his father, the baby raptor was soon far ahead of him. As he rounded a corner, he took an almighty leap and latched itself on to Harry's schoolbag, which he bit and clawed at.

"Oh my God" cried Harry, "Get off, off my bag!"

"Wait!" cried Tracy. Putting down her own bag, she reached into it and took out her history textbook. She took a swing at the baby raptor and sent him flying across the the corridor, until it landed at the feet of his father.

"Come on!" hissed Jenny impatiently. Tracy zipped up her bag and she and Harry dashed out of the school doors towards Jenny's waiting car. They scrambled in.

However, whilst the baby raptor was taking time to recover from the blow he had just recieved, the adult raptor was not to be put off so easily. With a roar of fury, he charged through the door and out into the playground. He leapt on to the top of the car and started to scratch the paint with his big sickle claws, trying to find a way in.

Noticing the raptor on the roof of the car, Jenny turned the ignition key and stamped down on the acceleration pedal. The car zoomed away so fast the raptor was thrown off it onto his back. As he righted himself, he glared at the fast disappearing car, which was now taking the food that the dominant female needed out of reach.

* * * * * *

"I got your text, Tracy" said Jenny as they turned the corner and came into Revenue Street. "Clearly I got there just in time."

After pulling into her driveway, she got out and went into the house, Tracy and Harry followed her. They found Jenny in her living room with her laptop computer out. Clustering around her, they saw that she had selected the file for the raptor.

"Raptor (Deinonychus)" read Harry. "Home era: Cretaceous, Diet: Carnivore, Strengths: Resistant to tranquiliser darts (males more resistant than females), Weaknesses: None known."

Jenny sighed and closed her laptop.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tracy, "If the raptors have no known weaknesses, how are we supposed to stop them?"

Jenny turned to her, and when she spoke her voice was stern. "We are not going to do anything, Tracy. You and Harry were almost killed back there. I for one can't believe how stupid I was to even think about sending you two in there. It's over for the both of you!"

Tracy opened her mouth to angrily protest, but Jenny got there first.

"Tonight, I shall send a letter to the school, saying that I am a health and safety inspector come to check on the safety of the boiler rooms, if that is where you say the raptors are."

"And you're going to go in alone?" said Harry incredulously. "After we were the ones who found them for you?"

Jenny turned to him.

"If that is what I must do, then yes Harry I will do it, without you and Tracy!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 8

Tracy sat on Jenny's sofa in a dark fury. It was Tuesday, and true to her word, Jenny had written a letter to the school and suceeded in getting it shut down, so Tracy and Harry had got the day off. Earlier that morning, they had come over to the house to try and persuade Jenny to let them come to deal with the raptors, but she had refused and told them to go home.

But they had not gone home. After Jenny had left, Harry had noticed that she'd left her laptop on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Now he was on it now, checking through the raptor file and various dinosaur websites over and over again for weaknesses.

"Found anything yet" asked Tracy for the fourth time.

"No" said Harry wearily. He sighed and lay back on the sofa. "There just doesn't seem to be any weakness. Unless we find a tyrannosaurus to bring to school, I can't see how we're gonna beat these raptors."

Tracy sighed, but then suddenly, she had a brainwave.

"Wait a minute, Harry. Are there any animals living today that raptors are related to?"

"Well, yeah" replied Harry, "Birds and reptiles are related to all kinds of dinosaur. Why do you ask?"

"Because my dad's a vet and he's told me about animal weaknesses. I just need to try and remember them is all." She rubbed her temples frantically for a moment. "Well, birds weaknesses are that they're pretty stupid, for the most part."

"Yeah, but raptors are definitely not stupid" said Harry, "Paleontologists reckon they were one of the smartest dinosaurs ever."

"OK, well let's try and think of reptiles then" said Tracy. For a moment, she clutched her head in thought, but then she perked up again. "I've got it!" she cried. "Heat! Reptiles need heat to survive, right?"

"Right?" said Harry.

"So maybe raptors also like it to be hot, that's why they like the boiler room so much, it's the hottest place in the whole school. If we can get there and turn down the heat, maybe they'll go back through their anomaly."

Harry stood up and grinned at Tracy.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're smart and sexy?"

"Shut up, Harry" said Tracy as they dashed out the door towards the school.


	9. Chapter 9

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 2

Chapter 9

Jenny made her way down the hallway towards the boiler room. Once there, she took a deep breath before opening the door and going in. As she descended down the stairs, she could hear the sound of snarling and chirping, clearly coming from the raptors. Jenny gripped her pistol very tightly, although other members of the team had fought with raptors before, she had only ever seen those two in Leek's bunker. She just hoped that she could use her gun to frighten them back through the anomaly.

Peeking out from behind a hot water tank, she saw the anomaly, and the female raptor standing in front of it, just as Harry said. In front of her was the clutch of eggs that Harry had described, some of which were beginning to shudder slightly, they were probably only minutes from hatching now, Jenny would have to move quickly.

She pointed her gun in the air and fired, hoping that this would frighten the raptors enough. As soon as the gunshot went off, they started shrieking with fear, some of them even started looking around to see where the noise had come from. Jenny was just beginning to wonder wether or not her plan had succeeded when suddenly, she heard a small growl from behind her. She turned to see the baby raptor perched on a ledge just above her head. Before she could react, he leapt towards her hand and knocked the gun out of it. It spun across the floor and finally came to rest at the feet of the dominant female. Looking up, she saw Jenny and sounded the alarm.

Jenny turned to run, but one of the juvenile raptors leapt up on to the staircase, blocking her way. It advanced towards her, forcing her down the stairs. The baby raptor snapped at her heels, forcing her into the centre of the room, and the dominant female. Before Jenny knew it, she was surrounded by raptors on all sides, all of them hungry, all of them desperate for something other than rats. She knew that she was just the kind of meal they had been looking for. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and she fell forward. She looked behind her to see the dominant female raptor let go of her ankle and snarl menacingly. Then she leaned forwards towards Jenny's head, spittle dripped from her long jaws.

"Hey, leave her alone!" cried a voice from the walkway. Both Jenny and the raptors turned to see Tracy and Harry standing by a theromset on the wall.

"Let's see how you like a bit of AC in here" said Harry as he turned the temperature right down.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then suddenly, one of the juvenile raptors raised its protofeathers and rattled them. It hissed and along with its partner, headed straight for the nest. The dominant female snarled angrily and rattled her protofeathers at them, knowing what they intended to do. But this time, her threat display was not enough to put them off. One of the juveniles leapt on to the dominant female and pinned her to the ground, meanwhile the other started to help itself to an egg. It was joined by the other members of the pack, now that the temperature in the boiler room was dropping, the raptors no longer cared about protecting the eggs. The main issue now was to get out of there as quickly as possible, but why leave a potential easy meal behind?

When they had finished devouring the eggs, the pack headed straight back through the anomaly. The juvenile released its grip on the dominant female, who struggled to her feet and roared at it. Then, she too headed back through the anomaly. The juvenile raptor lingered behind for a moment, regarding Jenny with hungry eyes. Unlike the rest of the pack, this raptor hadn't eaten yet, and it was easily capable of killing Jenny. After that, it would drag her body back through the anomaly and eat it on the other side.

But then, there came a high pitched chirping sound from near the hot water tank, it was the baby raptor. He was chirping for his mother, unaware that she had gone back through the anomaly, and that his cries were instead attracting unwanted attention. The juvenile raptor stared at the hatchling for a while, then with a roar, it pounced on him and grabbed him in its mouth. It then procceeded to shake the squealing baby from side to side, just as it would have done to a rat, as well as sink its teeth into him. When the baby finally stopped squealing and hung limp from the juvenile's mouth, the young raptor took one last look around the boiler room, then he followed the rest of his pack-mates through the anomaly.

* * * * * *

Jenny leant against the banisters and tried to catch her breath.

"So, how do you think we did?"

Jenny turned to see Tracy and Harry standing at the top of the stairs. She gave them the thumbs up sign.

"Good job" she said. She went up the stairs and exited the boiler room into the hallway, followed closely by the children.

"So, does this mean we get to help you again?" asked Harry.

Jeny turned around and smiled at him. "Yes Harry, and this time I mean it."


End file.
